Wireless power transfer technologies enable electrical power to be wirelessly transmitted in a single direction directly from a power source to an electrical load where it is consumed. Examples of various technologies that may be used for wireless power transfer include Wi-Fi, microwave, acoustic, photonics (e.g., laser), capacitive coupling, induction, and magnetic resonance technologies, to name a few. The particular technology that is used dictates, among other things, the amount of power that can be wirelessly transmitted and the transmission distance over which the power may be transferred. The type of technology used also affects the efficiency of the power transfer as the amount of electrical power that is transmitted is generally significantly larger than the amount of power that is ultimately received at the destination.
It would be advantageous to provide a method and system that is configured to enable an automated, bidirectional sharing of electrical power while extending the overall distance between the source and destination of the electrical power that is wirelessly transferred to longer ranges than is conventionally possible.